Bleu ciel nuit
by Aku'Raichuu
Summary: One-shot, shonen ai: ZexionRoxas no comment... C'est pas très passionnant, pas tellement émouvant non plus... mais pas très long. A lire si vous avez du temps à perdre. Ils se sont juste croisés dans un bar. Ils avaient le même regard triste.


Bon.... J'explique rapidement. Je m'ennuyais, mais je n'arrivais pas à continuer mes fics en cours (flemme).  
Alors j'ai eu envie d'écrire des conneries. Sauf qu'au final c'est devenu un one-shot déprimant et incompréhensible... x)

Bah, lisez si ça vous tente, c'est pas bien long.

Ah oui donc, pour le pairing, ZexionRoxas... pff, cherchez pas.

Et puis trop tard pour écrire une vrai fic intéressante. C'étaient juste des pensées (obscures? lol) qui me venaient en écoutant des OST.

Quelle musique... Bah le thème de Xion dans 358/2 Days. Bah ouais, ils ont raté le personnage mais j'avoue que sa musique est pas trop mal. Ils se rattrapent c'est déjà ça.

Au fait le titre....Ben je savais pas quoi mettre. *baille*

C'était tout ce que j'avais à dire. Bonne nuit. =D

--

--

--

Il était tard...

Très tard même. Minuit? Non, plutôt une heure. Et moi j'étais censé être en train de réviser pour mes exams... Mais non, voilà que je me retrouvais à traîner dans les bars. Ca m'était jamais arrivé je dois dire. Je sais même pas ce que j'étais venu faire ici... Ce que j'étais venu chercher...

Il était vraiment très tard, non? Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce bar ne fermait-il pas? Il y avait même encore des clients...

Sur ma gauche, quelques sièges plus loin, un grand brun avec une cicatrice sur le front, l'air vraiment associable (encore plus que moi, si si!). Et à ma droite, juste trois sièges à côté, un type borgne avec de longs cheveux noirs tirant sur le blanc, en train de raconter sa vie au serveur, qui l'écoutait sans l'écouter vraiment. Il devait avoir subi un entraînement pour ce genre de situation, j'imagine. A moins que ce ne soit juste la force de l'habitude.

Moi j'essayais de ne pas l'écouter, mais j'y pouvais rien. Il parlait vraiment fort aussi.

J'ai toujours eu horreur du bruit. Je me suis souvent dit d'ailleurs que si mon cerveau avait une fonction ON/OFF pour les oreilles, ce serait merveilleux. Pouvoir décider à chaque instant quand on veut avoir du silence... Le paradis.

Oui, sauf que pour l'instant l'espèce humaine ne s'est pas assez développée pour ça. Ah, être inférieurs que nous sommes...

Tiens, le borgne s'est fait plaquer apparemment. Demyx? C'est un nom bizarre pour une fille. Bah, on trouve de tout de nos jours. Moi personnellement, je ne me suis jamais engagé dans une relation sérieuse. A part une fois, quand j'étais encore au lycée, j'étais sorti avec une fille, Xion qu'elle s'appelait. On avait trouvé marrant que nos prénoms se ressemblent (enfin elle surtout, moi personnellement ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid) et après une ou deux semaines on était sortis ensembles. Ça marchait plutôt bien, elle était gentille et ne faisait pas spécialement beaucoup de bruit dans sa vie quotidienne.

C'est quand elle a commencé à me sortir des tirades sur des choses existentielles comme "qui suis-je?", "pourquoi j'existe?", ou autres questions auxquelles son esprit de cruche ne pouvait y répondre que j'ai commencé à ne plus la supporter. Au tout, notre belle histoire d'amour avait dû durer deux mois. Après ça, d'autres filles ont bien essayé de sortir avec moi, mais au final elles finissaient toujours par piquer une crise à force de ne pas avoir le droit de parler pendant mes heures de lecture (entre six heures du matin et neuf heures du soir, avec une pause de deux heures à midi... c'était pourtant pas si terrible).

Bref. Tout ça pour dire, je ne suis quand même pas un pauvre coincé qui n'a jamais couché à vingt-trois ans, mais je ne suis pas un tombeur non plus. Et ça me convient. Après tout, je ne vois pas le problème dans le fait de vivre seul. On est plus tranquille pour lire.

Oui... C'est ce que je me disais quelques heures plus tôt encore. Et d'un coup me voilà assis dans ce bar, devant un verre à moitié vide d'un alcool dont je ne me souviens même plus du nom, à me ressasser ma vie passée.

Y'a un truc pas logique, faut qu'on m'explique là... Pourquoi est-ce que, sans raison aucune, je ne suis pas descendu à l'arrêt de bus devant chez moi. Pourquoi j'ai continué jusqu'au terminal, et pourquoi après ça je me suis mis à marcher tout droit sans regarder où j'allais? Et enfin pourquoi, mon Dieu pourquoi, est-ce que je suis entré dans ce bar et pourquoi j'y suis resté jusqu'à cette heure tardive?

L'alcool me donnait mal à la tête...

Et il n'y avait plus de bus à cette heure-ci...

Pff...

C'est là qu'il est rentré. Je ne me suis même pas retourné, la tête baissée devant mon verre. Le borgne, lui, a fait un demi-tour sur sa chaise, à grommelé un truc, puis s'est retourné et a recommencé à blablater. Quand à l'associable, il a jeté un regard furtif vers le nouveau-venu, et, décidant peut-être que l'endroit commençait à être un peu trop bondé à son goût, règla sa note et sortit sans rien ajouter.

J'entendis à son pas que l'arrivant s'était stoppé au milieu de la pièce. Sans doute cherchait-il une place appropriée. Je ne me tournais toujours pas - à quoi bon? A cette heure-ci, qui pourrait entrer dans un bar miteux à part un ivrogne ou un dépressif? Ah oui. Un débile profond, à savoir moi.

Soudain, alors que je me remettais à me remettre en question, l'inconnu s'assit sur le siège juste à côté de moi. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis lever la main timidement pour appeler le serveur, et d'une voix étrangement jeune, il demanda un verre de whisky, ni plus ni moins. La curiosité me prit alors, et oubliant momentanément mon mal de crâne je me tournai discrètement vers l'inconnu. Pour découvrir un gamin blond, encore plus petit que moi qui ne suis pourtant pas réputé pour ma grande taille, avec de grands yeux bleus d'enfants tout rougis et brillants, comme s'il venait de pleurer. Un lycéen - ce fut ma première pensée. Pensée qui se confirma lorsqu'en l'étudiant de plus près, je constatait que son corps d'adolescent trahissait bien son âge, probablement pas plus élevé que dix-sept ans.

Cela ne dérangea pas le serveur apparemment, qui n'hésita pas avant de lui servir son verre. Le petit blond le saisit d'une main tremblotante et le porta à ses lèvres, avant d'avaler deux, non trois gorgées du liquide, et de le reposer bruyamment. Il bascula sa tête en arrière et prit une grande inspiration. Et il se tourna vers moi.

"Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?"

Ces mots, que je croyais d'abord ne pas m'être destinés mais vu l'absence totale d'autres personnes dans la pièce je dus me faire une raison, me laissèrent sans voix quelques secondes. Le garçon resta immobile, attendait patiemment ma réponse.

"Comment ça?" Finit-je par demander.

Il sourit, un petit sourire mélancolique et triste.

"Si tu es ici à cette heure et tout seul, tu as forcément des problèmes, je me trompe?"

Je regardai ses grands yeux remplis de ciel - un bleu trop bleu, bien trop clair et beau pour être teinté de ce rouge de tristesse que laissent les larmes après leur passage. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à sa question. Je décidai d'être honnête.

"J'en sais rien. Vraiment rien. Je pensais que ma vie était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, je n'ai jamais vraiment été malheureux non plus. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce pour quoi je suis ici..."

Je baissai les yeux à nouveau vers mon verre, toujours à moitié vide. Je n'avais plus vraiment le cœur à boire, l'alcool ne m'a jamais vraiment réussi je dois dire.

"Pourtant, tes yeux me disent que tu es triste."

Je retournai mon regard vers le garçon, avec surprise. Moi? Un regard triste? Ah...

"Tu as les mêmes yeux que moi. Ils réclament du bonheur." Continua-t-il. Puis il me refit le même sourire triste de tout à l'heure. "Le bonheur n'existe pas, quand on s'en rend compte, c'est là qu'on est vraiment triste."

Et en disant ça, il remit le verre à ses lèvres, et le vida un peu plus. Moi je le regardais, avec un mélange de curiosité, mais aussi de compassion et d'admiration pour ce gamin au regard si bleu et aux paroles si tristes. Quelque chose me poussa à me demander d'où pouvait lui venir toute cette souffrance, à son âge où il devrait passer les meilleures années de sa vie. J'avais envie de lui renvoyer sa question de départ, mais d'un autre côté il me semblait préférable de me taire.

"Tu as peut-être raison" dis-je en regardant mon verre à nouveau, sans que l'envie de le boire ne me soit revenue. "Et? Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, à ton avis?"

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à côté. Le borgne s'était assoupi, son verre encore à la main, et la tête posée sur la table. Il ne ronflait pas, c'était déjà ça. Je regardai le blond, qui apparemment avait suivi mon regard avant de me répondre, me fixant droit dans les yeux.

"Je ne sais pas comment atteindre le bonheur. Je sais juste comment oublier qu'on est triste."

Je souris ironiquement.

"Ah? Et comment?"

Il me regarda sérieusement. Moi, ce regard me perturbait. Je n'arrivai pas à me figurer ce qu'il représentait. Quelle émotion, quelles pensées pouvaient animer ces prunelles? Comment ce bleu si bleu pouvait paraître si sombre?

Le garçon ne me répondit finalement pas. Mais je savais ce qu'il voulait. J'avais compris dans son silence les mots qu'il cherchait à exprimer. Je me tournai à nouveau vers mon verre. Toujours à moitié vide.

"Tu veux que je te montre?" Me demanda-t-il doucement. Comme un murmure, de sa petite voix si triste, pleine de douceur et de compassion.

"Pourquoi voudrais-je?"

"Tu es bien venu dans ce bar."

J'esquissai un semblant de sourire. Oui, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Je n'avais rien à faire ici, après tout. Mais à présent il me semblait comprendre ce que le garçon cherchait à me dire, cette vérité qu'il détenait, qui le faisait souffrir et qui me faisait souffrir. Il avait raison, nous avions les mêmes yeux. Nous ne cherchions qu'un petit fragment de bonheur, mais nous étions fermés à toute lumière. Nous arpentions tous deux cet univers obscur dont nous ne pouvions pas sortir, et désespérément nous cherchions quelqu'un qui connaîtrait la même peine. Partager ses souffrances, pour les oublier rien qu'un instant.

Je souris au garçon blond.

"D'accord."

Il me sourit à son tour. Même si nos sourires étaient faibles et sans éclat, ils montraient la même compassion à l'égard de l'autre. Il me prit la main, de la sienne toute froide et tremblante. Et nous sortîmes du bar après que j'ai laissé l'argent au comptoir.

Les rues étaient froides et sombres. La petite main tremblante du blond serrait toujours la mienne, doucement et faiblement.

"Comment tu t'appelles?" Lui demandais-je.

"Roxas."

"Moi c'est Zexion."

Encore une fois il me sourit. En silence, nous marchâmes jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse rentrer dans un appartement vide. Je cherchai dans ses yeux pleins de ciel et de nuit, mais je n'y trouvais aucun signe de peur. Juste cette profonde tristesse, et pourtant il souriait.  
Et moi aussi je souriais, et mes yeux devaient aussi être si tristes.

Il s'avança jusqu'à moi et il m'embrassa, doucement, et ses lèvres étaient glacées. Il m'embrassa et je l'embrassai aussi.

Je sentais en moi une minuscule étincelle, un rayon de lumière, et je compris ce qu'avait voulu dire Roxas.

Nous étions tristes et seuls.  
A présent nous n'étions plus seuls, et la tristesse s'évanouissait.

--

--

Je n'ai plus jamais revu Roxas.

Je suis retourné au bar, ce même bar où nous nous étions rencontrés, mais je savais que je ne l'y trouverai pas.

Comme un pressentiment en moi. Le bonheur n'existe pas, il l'avait dit lui-même. Nous ne pouvions par conséquent pas nous revoir. Pourtant, j'ai souvent pensé à lui. A ce garçon blond aux yeux bleus et tristes. Et je me suis demandé pourquoi il était si triste, j'ai regretté de ne pas lui avoir demandé. Si je lui avais parlé, si nous avions passé la nuit dans ce bar et pas chez lui, les choses auraient-elles été différentes?  
J'ai continué à aller au bar, tout en sachant que je ne le reverrai jamais. Mais je n'avais rien d'autre. Parfois j'entendais des pas derrière moi, et j'imaginais ce petit blond qui prendrait place à côté de moi. Je le voyais se tourner vers moi, avec son sourire doux et ses yeux encore rougis par les larmes. Mais cette fois, c'est moi qui parlerait le premier.

Parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je n'ai jamais pu lui dire.

Oui...

Je me tournerai vers lui en souriant.

Et je lui dirai que le bonheur existe.

--

--

Fin.


End file.
